


wyvern you like it or not

by kihyuks



Series: jooheon poly bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Urban Fantasy, minhyuk is convinced he's cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: minhyuk saves someone from a dragon. then he goes on a date with aforementioned dragon. oh, and the person he saved, too.





	wyvern you like it or not

**Author's Note:**

> for the **dragons** square.
> 
> wanted a better dragon pun for the title but i spent a solid 5 minutes on google n then gave up so. this is what ur getting
> 
> this is kinda dumb but it was fun to write n made me laugh so. enjoy the mess EHJDJH

All Minhyuk wanted was a regular day. He just wanted to go to the shop, pick up his groceries and then go home and spend his day off as it should be spent — in bed watching Netflix.

That was his plan this morning, anyway. Turns out things never seem to work out the way Minhyuk hopes they will.

You see, Minhyuk is convinced that at some point when he was younger he majorly pissed off a witch and they cursed him. He has no evidence for this, nor does he even have any actual theory about who this witch could possibly be, but he’s still convinced it’s the case.Nothing else can explain why he seems to get into trouble every day of his life. Like just last week when he went to visit his friend, Changkyun, and let himself into his flat. Except, it turned out to be his neighbour's flat and when the man had got home and seen Minhyuk sitting on his sofa eating his food he'd screamed bloody murder and threatened Minhyuk with a lamp. Changkyun found it hilarious, even though Minhyuk had almost _died_.

So, yeah, things just always seem to go wrong for him. 

It was probably naive of Minhyuk to think that he’d have one day where no strange or unusual things happen to him, but he’d woken up this morning feeling like today could be that day.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He’s only been awake for two hours and he’s already having a strange day. There was the odd cat that followed him all the way into town, but when he tried to pet it, instead of making any sound that a cat would possibly make, it spoke and told him to “shove off”. It had been an interesting experience, to say the least.

He thought nothing could get weirder after that. The talking cat would be the limit for his day.

But no.

He’d cut through the park on the way home from buying groceries, wanting a change of scenery, and heard a strange growling noise coming from a group of trees. Being the curious, nosy person that he is, Minhyuk had gone to investigate.

That leads him to where he is now, standing in front of the biggest dragon he’s ever seen (not that he’s seen a lot of dragons before or, well, any dragons before. Aren’t they extinct?). The dragon has someone cornered against a tree. Minhyuk can’t see their face or any of their body apart from their legs, but he knows he wouldn’t want to be trapped against a tree by a dragon. It seems terrifying.

So, deciding he’s going to be a good person, Minhyuk drops his groceries and charges forward at the dragon. He screams as he does, a loud, high-pitched scream. He reaches the dragon faster than expected and in his panic he runs straight into it’s leg.

Minhyuk bounces off the dragon’s leg and tumbles to the floor. He groans in pain, but he can’t stop now. He needs to save the stranger whatever it takes.

So, ignoring the pain that has now spread throughout his body, Minhyuk pushes himself up from the floor.

The dragon has turned to look at him now, and if he didn’t know better he’d think it looks amused.

He runs past the dragon's head and it moves along with him, seemingly following his movement. He ignores the huge creature and runs straight over to the stranger, a pretty looking boy with short orange hair. He looks confused to see Minhyuk running at him, but Minhyuk doesn’t have time to think about why. He grabs the stranger’s hand and runs in the opposite direction of the dragon, pulling the stranger along with him.

He runs for 30 seconds at most before he comes to a halt. He lets go of the man’s hand and drops to the floor in exhaustion.

“I don’t think I’ve ever run so much in my life,” he says through his panting.

There’s no reply, so Minhyuk looks up to see the man frowning at him. Minhyuk tilts his head to the side. “No thank you?”

“Thank you for what?”

Now Minhyuk is confused. “Saving you. What else?”

A range of emotions flickers across the man’s face before he settles on a smirk and starts to laugh.

Minhyuk doesn’t understand what’s so funny. He’d just saved the guy from a _dragon_ and his reaction is to laugh? It makes no sense to Minhyuk.

So, he sits and he waits for the man to stop laughing.

And when he does, he smiles at Minhyuk, and he says, “The dragon is my boyfriend. But thank you for trying to help me.”

Minhyuk’s jaw drops. “How does that work? How can you date a dragon? Are you into interspecies relationships?”

The man, Minhyuk still doesn’t know his name, stifles a laugh. He opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by a different yet strangely familiar voice that comes from behind Minhyuk.

“I’m a human, I just have a dragon form.”

Minhyuk leans his head back so he can look at the owner of the voice. He’s met with those distinct, sharp features that he saw only a few nights previously. “Kihyun?!” Minhyuk overbalances in his shock and collapses onto his back. He groans and shuts his eyes. Life really isn’t going his way.

“Hi, Minhyuk,” Kihyun replies. His voice sounds much closer than it was previously so Minhyuk opens his eyes. He’s met with Kihyun’s grinning face. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“You’re Minhyuk?” the other man asks. Minhyuk really needs to learn his name.

Wait— Minhyuk knows his name. He’s Kihyun’s boyfriend, Jooheon, that Minhyuk is meant to be meeting tomorrow.

Well, at least Minhyuk managed to make a lasting impression.

He groans and shuts his eyes again. “Just leave me here on the floor to die.”

A finger pokes Minhyuk’s side and then Kihyun is speaking, “If I leave you to die how will we go on our second date?”

Minhyuk’s eyes snap open once again. “You actually still want to go on another date with me after this?”

Kihyun nods. “You tripped over your own feet at the restaurant and crashed into some poor woman’s food and then when you tried to get up all you did was end up spilling her wine over her. I don’t think trying to save my boyfriend from a dragon, even if I am that dragon, can be worse than your first impression with me.”

And, well, that is exactly what happened less than five minutes into his date with Kihyun, but Minhyuk doesn’t need to be reminded of the disaster that is his life.

Minhyuk lifts his head to look at Jooheon. “How about you? Still want to try a date with all this?” He gestures down his entire body with a grin. Minhyuk chooses not to think about how he’s still laying on the floor in the dirt.

“Kihyun really likes you and you’re pretty attractive, despite the clumsiness,” Jooheon admits. He walks over to Minhyuk and holds out a hand, which Minhyuk gladly takes. He’s pulled to his feet (Jooheon is a lot stronger than he looks) and Minhyuk gives a grateful smile.

“Since we’re all here,” Kihyun starts, “what about a lunch date together now?”

Minhyuk has nothing better to do, so he readily agrees. He’s been looking forward to his second date with Kihyun and also finally meeting Jooheon, so there’s no better time to do it than the present.

It’s about ten minutes later when they’re almost to a cafe that Kihyun had been talking about wanting to visit during their walk that it hits Minhyuk.

_”My groceries.”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated :3
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
